Potions and Disasters
by Selene12
Summary: A potion accident caused by Neville leaves Hermione and Severus in a difficult position
1. Default Chapter

I don't usually write HP fanfic. After reading several authors I'm a little scared because of the talent I've seen. I will say now that I'm a SS/HG shipper all the way.Just to make that clear now.Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Look at my bank account and you will have proof of that!  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Hermione was having a bad day. Not just a bad day, this was much, much worse. It started with Peeves throwing a water balloon at her and soaking her head to toe after leaving the great hall after breakfast. After rushing to change clothes, she was running down the stairs to transfigurations when Draco Malfoy charmed all her books to go flying. After she used a summoning spell to return her books to her bag she entered class 10 minutes late. Then she realized she had lost her homework assignment. By the smirk on Malfoys face he had stolen it during her rush to regain her property.  
  
To make things worse, Harry and Ron were arguing all during lunch and by the time the plates cleared themselves, weren't speaking. Hermione, not being able to deal with their issues, walked slowly to Advanced Potions with Neville who kept shooting her worried looks after she hollered at a group of first years for giggling too loudly. Neville and Hermione had become closer friends after the last fight with Voldemort. When Hermione was injured it had been Neville that showed up everyday in the hospital wing and practically had to be thrown out by Madam Pomfrey. With Harry grieving over losing Sirius, and Ron trying to help him, it left Hermione and Neville with a lot of bonding time. Neville had surprisingly done well enough on his O.W.L.S to get into Advanced Potions. When asked why he would want to be near Snape who terrified him, he confided to Hermione that he wanted to find a way to restore his parents minds someday and the only way would be through potions.  
  
After entering the Potions classroom. Hermione and Neville sat together and waited for the entrance of Professor Snape. He swept in, cloak billowing, a few seconds later. Hermione whispered to Neville that she could swear he charmed his clothes to do that. She was rewarded by a smile from Neville. Neville smiling in a Potions class was so rare that Snape even stopped and watched the two silently for a moment. In a soft voice laced with cruelty Snape informed the class  
  
"Today we will be making a potion for increasing the bodies responses that can be used to revive unconscious, or comatose, victims. Well some of us will, others will undoubtedly blunder and strive to receive the lowest grade possible"   
  
He smiled nastily at Neville and the rest of the Griffindors. With am impatient wave of his wand the directions appeared on the blackboard and the class began to prepare their potion. It was a difficult one. Snape didn't help as he was prowling the aisle and breathing down everyone necks. When he came up on Hermione's and Neville's he sneered at Neville who was trying to add enough wormwood to make his turn from sickening green to the light pink it was supposed to be. Hermione, still fed up with her day, turned a challenging glance to the Potions Master. Snape, annoyed at her lack of visible nervousness started to make a sneering comment to her when a loud bang issued from Neville's cauldron. The potion started spraying Hermione covering her in the stuff.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione sighed to herself. "Just perfect"  
  
"Idiot boy!" Snape yelled "It clearly says to NOT add the Mandrake until AFTER the potion cools"  
  
Hermione, covered in the goo, yelled back at him  
  
"Leave him alone! Instead of intimidating him why didn't you try to help him"  
  
The rest of the class was coughing as green smoke started to fill the room.  
  
"OUT!" Snape yelled "get out and go to the hospital wing NOW"  
  
Hermione lost in the fog and realizing she couldn't see the exit started to panic as a strange feeling started to pulse through her body. Snape, seeing her dilemma, pulled her out of the classroom and into a safety closet where she collapsed, gasping and coughing.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, would you like to repeat your statement now?" Snape purred at her.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him, she was staring at the floor and struggling to sit up.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape asked with a touch of concern.  
  
Hermione heard him this time over the pounding of her heart. She looked up into his eyes and was hit with a wave of heat that spread all through her body and made her moan. Her hands traveled up to his face and she softly ran her fingers over his lips and cheekbones. The look on his face was one that Hermione swore to remember for the rest of her life. She had never seen such a look of shock on his face and she almost giggled until she felt another wave of heat just from the contact with his skin.   
  
"Miss Granger what is wrong with you?" Snape asked worriedly. He knew the little know-it-all would never dare touch him and he was worried at the glazed look in her eyes.   
  
"I don't know" she said in a breathy voice "I'm not hurt I don't think, but these robes are itching me and I'm..."  
  
When she stopped talking he prompted her  
  
"Your what, Miss Granger"  
  
"Hot" she whispered.  
  
Severus's mind was racing to put together what Neville's potion could have possibly done to Hermione to make this reaction in her when he was suddenly assaulted by her lips on his, and in his surprise, her tongue entered his mouth and tasted him. For a moment he went along, caught up in long supressed lustful feelings untill his mind started screaming  
  
"She's a student! And a Griffindor at that! What are you doing"  
  
With a gasp he pulled away from her kiss. Hermione let out a moan of disappointment.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are suffering from some sort of lust induced effects from Neville's potion."   
  
She just stared at him and licked her lips before pulling her robes, covered in the goo, off her body and throwing them away from her.   
  
"So what?" she asked him trying to stand but failing as her body was throbbing with need.  
  
"So I have to find a way to reverse the effects quickly" Professor Snape said with as much dignity as possible while not looking at her newly revealed body.  
  
"Fine" Hermione said irritably "Wander out into the fog of it and do that. I'm sure it will work wonders"  
  
"Need I remind you MISS Granger, who is the authority figure here?" Snape replied cuttingly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She gasped and fell prone to her back as the feeling kept getting stronger. She was crying with need and practically screaming her frustration until Severus began to run his hands over her exposed limbs. A soft sound, almost like a purr, issued out of her. Severus realized the only way to keep her calm was to satisfy her needs for contact.   
  
"I'm going to kill Longbottom" Snape whispered 


	2. Age has it's advantages

Chapter 2  
  
I just wanted to say that this will not be a long fic.I only intend maybe 3 chapters. Hope you are enjoying it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor jealous person with no life. Thus I write fanfic.  
  
.........................................................  
  
After a few minutes of envisioning himself being fired, arrested, and killed by Hermione's muggle father, not to mention Professor McGonagall, Snape slowly bent to touch his lips to Hermione's. He was rewarded when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and began to tease her tongue with light strokes while his hands lightly skimmed her body. His only thought was that they should change the Hogwarts uniform. It hid how full and well rounded her body was until this moment. Severus was not a man who liked surprises and was not enjoying the fact that until now he had never noticed.  
  
Hermione was beyond thought. The only thing she felt was a need for more of whatever Snape was doing to her. She felt her own hands reach up to explore his chest through his robes and growled at the buttons preventing her from touching his skin. Severus, realizing her dilemma, assisted her in the removal of his outer robes and long sleeved white shirt until his chest was bare to her. For a man much older than her, she was surprised at how toned and well defined he was. She ran her palms over his biceps and moved to his flat nipples and tight stomach muscles. She heard him gasp as she playfully ran her nails down his sides. How shocking. The man WAS human. Hermione smiled at this thought and pulled him closer so that both their bodies were tangled in exploring hands, lips and tongues.   
  
  
  
Hermione had never felt what she was feeling before with anyone. Quite honestly she had never actually done more than a few kisses and some clumsy groping with nervous boys who seemed to be waiting for a lecture on how the kiss was invented. This was different. As Snape bent his head to scrape his teeth lightly across her nipples Hermione's logical mind concluded that there WAS something to be said for age. Dimly she realized that the air was colder until she realized it was just because her and Snape's clothes were gone. WHAT? Did she do that? Did he? After a brief moment of worry she ended up distracted by the miles of pale skin so far hidden to her. She hesitantly reached down to caress his thighs and heard a groan from him. She heard her own groan as his hand traveled down to lightly touch her curls and moving on to gently flick the spot where Hermione thought all the heat started. She gasped as his fingers moved faster. Tingles moved all through her body and she felt her body grow tense as if she was waiting for something. The next thing she felt was akin to an explosion. She yelled and writhed and said incoherent half thoughts to the man who caused it, while tears of thanks poured out of her eyes. After a few minutes of learning to breathe again and finally releasing her death grip on her Professors hair and shoulder she gently kissed his neck before he said to her,  
  
"Feeling better Miss Granger?"  
  
"Not really" Hermione answered "As wonderful as that felt it was a little lonely. Want to help me with that?"  
  
Severus stared down at her. She couldn't be serious! He had expected her to run shrieking from the room the minute she came out of her stupor. Maybe she wasn't completely out of it? That had to be it. As he looked at her hands, now traveling down his chest, he sighed to himself. If he was going to be fired, or killed, this had to be the way to go. 


	3. Heat is Good

Chapter 3  
  
Wow thank you to the reviewers. I was expecting flames with "you are sick and need to seek mental treatment NOW" in them. Hehehe. thank you again and this chapter is for all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I've kidnapped Sev and Hermione and will only release them when you pry them from my cold, dead, fingers. Mwahahaha.  
  
(just kidding... I own nothing)  
  
"This can't be happening." Severus thought to himself "I'm dreaming. Neville's potion addled my brain. I am not touching Hermione Granger and letting her touch me. It's a --- Ohh that's a sensitive spot. 20 points to Gryffindor for finding that one"  
  
Hermione currently had her teeth teasing Snapes neck and was lightly stroking his lower abdomen, using her fingers to make him groan and gasp. It was a heady feeling for her. For once, he wasn't looking at her with a sneer or with malice in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was, well, a female. And a desirous one at that. Being the bushy haired bookworm and sidekick of Harry Potter didn't do much for her in terms of males noticing her other assets.  
  
"I could kiss Neville right now" Hermione thought before bestowing wet kisses down her Professors chest and stomach. She felt him tense and hold his breath as she came upon his.... hmmm what should she call it? Snape Jr.? Hermione's private happy toy for the moment? With a wicked grin she lightly used her breath only to tease the hair at the base and ran her hand up his inner thigh. If possible, the man got even larger and harder than he was before. His face almost looked like he was in pain. Taking mercy on him, she ran her tongue up his length and moved it in circles around the tip.   
  
"Honestly the man should breathe" Hermione thought before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. She heard him moan and exhale (at last) and she started to move her lips up and down slowly until his hips started jerking. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to crush her lips against his. He reached down to her curls again and found her wet and ready. With a few soft flicks she was moaning as loud as him and he moved to position himself at her entrance. Then he stopped. Hermione's eyes flew open. Did he change his mind? His eyes were not the dark empty pits they usually looked like but seemed to be burning into her. He spoke  
  
"Are you sure Miss Granger? There will be no going back" He warned. Was he serious?! Hermione stared at him incredulously for a moment. Here she was, her body on fire and screaming for him to do something about it, and he was asking questions and making warnings! Then she smiled.  
  
"I think it's permissible to call me Hermione now"   
  
Severus, her acceptance noted, pushed into her. He felt her stiffen for a moment as he broke through the barrier of her virginity and he whispered apologies until she relaxed and sighed in happiness. Severus was hard pressed (ha ha) to not explode right there at the tightness squeezing him. He gritted his teeth and slowly began to move, making sure he hit all the most sensitive spots with each thrust. Hermione's legs came up to clamp around his waist as the thrusts became more and more powerful. She felt the floor beneath her biting into her back but couldn't seem to care. The only thing that mattered was that this man keep doing whatever he was doing to bring back the feeling he had given her before. She could feel the tension building again and the little tingles that danced through her body. Severus, watching her face, knew the exact right moment to increase his thrusts. The moans of each intermingled with each other. With a final half scream, half moan, Hermione felt as if she had shattered into a million pieces. A second later, her Professor joined her, spilling his seed and moaning in her hair.   
  
Their sweaty, exhausted bodies clung to each other as their breathing slowed to almost normal. Finally Hermione spoke  
  
"That was... Wow. I mean that was even better than the first time which I didn't believe possible."  
  
Snape exhausted, simply replied "A hundred points to Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione giggled. She understood that that was his way of saying it was the same for him. She kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest for a few minutes while he stroked her hair. Their solitude was broken a few minutes later by voices outside the door.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Harry call worriedly "Professor Snape? Are you OK Mione?"  
  
They both jumped up and hurriedly pulled clothes on before Hermione called  
  
"Were fine Harry. Is it safe to come out now?"  
  
"Yeah" He replied "The smokes gone. Where are you?"  
  
"Be out in a minute" She called not answering his question. She turned to Severus. He had his sneer back on and was looking at the door. When he turned to look at her though, it faltered for a minute. Seeing that, Hermione reached out and hugged him tightly before they opened the door and exited the safety closet. Harry started to escort her back to the common room. She made an excuse to return to the classroom alone and at Severus's shocked look told him  
  
"So I'll see you at my detention tomorrow?"  
  
With a confused look he stared at her. Finally realization dawned and he gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Remember you have detention for the rest of the week, possibly all year" He said trying to keep his face straight. With a cheery grin she ran back to Harry and went to the common room. Neville was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book and writing something on a piece of parchment. When he saw Hermione he jumped up  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry!" He said worriedly "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine Neville" She said in a cheery voice "Though we may need to study that potion better a little later, I can help if you want"  
  
"No" Neville said quickly "I'll get it eventually. It's nice to see you're in a better mood though."  
  
Hermione smiled "I am. I think I'll go and rest a while though"  
  
And with that she skipped off to her dormitory. Neville sat watching where she left for a few minutes before a sly smile appeared on his face. He opened his book again and looked at his parchment before taking a quill out and writing  
  
"The properties of both ingrediants are known   
  
for increasing lust if the feelings are present  
  
already."  
  
He smiled and added a footnote  
  
"Also they may induce a change in moodiness"  
  
He smiled again and thought to himself  
  
"And they all think I'm such a dunderhead"  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Well, that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any suggestions or comments on how to improve it. 


End file.
